Why me?
by RedandWhiteRosesofLove
Summary: Katara goes on a supposed to be 'business trip' to the Fire Nation, with her brother who can't get out of trouble for 1 minute. But will she get herself in a bunch when there is conflict rising among the Avatar and the Fire Lord over her. can she stop it?


First fan fic hope you like it review please and thank you :)

Chapter 1: Realization

**Watching the waves hit the side of the ship repeatedly growing stronger then weaker stronger then weaker. The warm wind blowing my hair out of place, in the beginning of summer the rays of the sun get hotter and hotter each day mostly because we're on our way to the fire nation. "sighs" it's been almost a year since we were last at the fire nation, when I say 'we' I mean my brother and I. Aang is helping out the Fire Lord Zuko so that he may make peace with the nations his forefathers have never considered to act upon. There's been a lot of changes me being 16 and ambassador of the southern water tribe which has grown a great amount since we've discovered Aang in that block of ice. We've all changed, Aang is side by side with fire lord Zuko in the fire nation only being a 14 year old boy he's surviving the long meetings with Zuko's counselors and ambassadors. He has really grown up these past two long great years of no war, Zuko is the same old Zuko except with a lighter more grown and responsible side to him since he has a whole nation to run I'm not surprised. Toph is in the earth kingdom doing her part of helping with the damage the war has caused in her nation and is an earth bending teacher 'she probably makes 10 kids a day pee their pants' I thought and remembered when she taught Aang and nearly crushed him with a boulder, Good times. Sokka and Suki are always writing letters or going on long trips back and forth to each other, I don't understand why they aren't married yet, 'Sokka just doesn't have the guts to propose, not a shock'.**

I was whipped out of my thoughts when the sound of heavy boots were approaching me, I looked up from the waves to see a man about 32 or older with red and black armor on approaching me. He made a small bow to show respect, I nodded to him as if to tell him to proceed of why he is here.

"Ambassador Katara we will approach the Fire Nation main land at the break of dawn tomorrow." he said in a low but gentle voice. I looked up to the sky to see that it was sunset already 'how long have I been out here?' I wondered looking back to him I said "Thank you captain for advising me on our where abouts." I said gently "You may go" he nodded and turned around from where he came ,and after a few seconds I did the same I went down the stairs off the deck through the long corridors passing doors and guards on the way to my room but stopped and turned another way that led to the kitchen and stopped to peek in to see if Sokka was in there and of course he was stuffing his face and talking to the chef about different kinds of food that he has tried. I leaned on the door frame and looking at my slob of a brother stuff his face with fire flakes and fire gummies, that's all he seemed to eat nowadays. He turned after he was done talking to the chef for another take of fire flakes and gummies when he saw me leaning on the door frame casually. He spoke up first "hey Kat, were have you been all day you missed our sparring so I had to take on one of the guards and show 'em how we do what we do in the water tribes." he said flexing his muscles, I laughed at his idiocy I heard a snicker from the chef and he turned around grinning amusingly then he said "not from what I've heard, you were tooken down within 5 seconds of the spar from ling." he said trying not to burst out laughing. Sokka was furious you could see his angry glare that he sent to the chef but he was laughing so hard he didn't care to see his death glares. Finally Sokka spoke up and said "Well if it wasn't for your spiced mushroom soup for dinner the night before, I would've taken him down easily." he said triumphantly. The chefs face went from amusement to anger within seconds "YOU HAVE SOMETHIN AGAINST MY SOUP BOY!" he said angrily turning fully towards the boy who disrespected his authority, Sokka stood from his seat and said just as angrily "YEAH I DO, YOUR FOOD IS NOTHING BUT ROTTEN OSTRICH-HORSE CRAP!!!" he said just as angrily I could tell they were all riled up so I took that as my Que to leave the men to work out their differences. I walked to my bedroom and opened the door and closed it behind me and walked over to my small wardrobe near the twin bed to change into my night clothes. I looked at my options and chose some comfy blue pants and a plain white loose shirt I changed out of my navy blue training outfit and slipped on my clothes I picked out for the night and unbraided my hair and undid my loopies. I combed my medium brown thick locks of hair out with my fingers, not bothering to dig around for a comb and crawled into bed and wiggled into the bed deeper until I was comfortable. 'I hope my Sokka's okay, that chef looked about ready to fling a butcher knife into his skull.' I thought to myself and laughed at the realization at the thought of him losing out on break feast tomorrow, but we'd be in the Fire Nation by then he can hold it out until we get to the palace. 'I wonder how much Zuko has changed since he and Mai broke it off with their relationship' I thought 'wait why would I care' I argued with myself trying to find a reason that I thought of that of all things. 'Well maybe, you just want to make sure your friend is alright with his breakup.' I thought 'yeah, that's why I thought of that' I said out loud so I'd believe myself 'or maybe you just want to know if the Fire lord is single so you two can go out.' I smiled at the thought of going out with Zuko but caught myself 'wait what am I doing I can't go out with the Fire Lord that's.. that's …CRAZY!!!' I said to myself "you can't go out with Zuko, you can't go out with Zuko, you can't go out with Zuko, you can't go out with ZUKO!!" I chanted to myself over and over and over until sleep took over me and that night and I dreamed of Zuko for the first time in my life.

**Disclaimer:**

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, sorry it's so short the next one will be longer I promise please review!!!! ****J**

** -Always and forever Zutara**


End file.
